


Aju Spooky

by stonerkun420



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Horror game, M/M, Mentioned Choi Hansol | Vernon, Protectiveness, but he loves mingyu so its okay, he’s there too, mingyu is a pussy, wonwoo is also kind of a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: Mingyu doesn’t like horror games, but what he does like, is Wonwoo.





	Aju Spooky

“Oh—Dear God, oh fuck!" Mingyu yelled, not even worrying about how loud he was as he kicked his legs, pushing himself further into Wonwoo’s side, if that was even possible. His legs were settled on the couch, pulled up against his chest so his body was curled in against Wonwoo’s. The blanket was draped across their shoulders, coming around to wrap Mingyu's side.

Safe to say, big ol’ Mingyu looked absolutely ridiculous, with his long , gangly limbs tucked into himself, and pushing into Wonwoo’s side uncomfortably.

Hansol shouted a string of frightened expletives, both in English and Korean, laughing in between as he ran away from the monster on screen, his shouts having raised Mingyu’s heart rate up even higher.

"Fuck, dude—It’s slimy! Why the _hell_ does it have to be so slimy? I think I’m gonna puke—get me a bucket, for the love of god!" Wonwoo shouted along, laughing as well with the adrenaline filling his veins.

"I hate this. God, I hate this," Mingyu whimpered dramatically,  fisting Wonwoo’s shirt until it wrinkled and his knuckles turned white. One eye was hidden behind the man's shoulder, the other wide with fear until he turned his head to hide his gaze from the TV. He whimpered again into Wonwoo’s shoulder.

"Gyu, come on, it’s not _that_ bad—“ Wonwoo chuckled softly, before yelping loudly at another jumpscare. Without thinking, he grabbed onto Mingyu, arms around the larger man. "Goddammit!"

Mingyu made a grunt of displeasure, bouncing awkwardly in his position to let loose some of his nervous energy. "Wonwoo, I hate this,” He feigned a sob, not bothering to let go of his theatrics.

"I know, I know. I'm here," Wonwoo laughed, tightening his grip around Mingyu comortingly. Sending a quick glance to Hansol, motioning to turn the screen off for Mingyu’s sake, Wonwoo smiled down at the large mess off limbs beside him.

Mingyu risked a glance upwards, at the timer by the corner of the screen. "End the game, ‘Sol! End the game!"

"Okay, okay! God—Fuck!" Hansol shouted, screaming as the monster passed by near him. He quickly hit pause, breathing out in relief, finally giving Mingyu a moment to breathe.

Slowly, Mingyu relaxed, loosening his grip on Wonwoo slightly as the man's arms retreated, an awkward chuckle passing between the both of them.

"I'm gonna get a water," Hansol chuckled, putting the controller down on the couch and standing up. He looked down at the two, stuck together. "You guys want one?"

"Yes please," Wonwoo chuckled, and Mingyu nodded breathlessly, finally noticing how dry and scratchy his throat felt from yelling so much.

"I don't think I'm ready for another round of that," Mingyu spoke through an exhale as the door clicked shut after Hansol. His body wasn't tense anymore, but it was ready to be. He shifted his stiff position, sitting upright beside Wonwoo and gently resting his head on the man's shoulders.

"It'll be okay," Wonwoo said with a gentle smile. "I'm here to protect you." He wrapped an arm around Mingyu again, rubbing the man's side a little. Mingyu grimaced, pushing Wonwoo with very little effort.

”That was greasy,” Mingyu retched, his lip curling. “You’re greasy. Don’t say mushy stuff like that.”

”Says you,” Wonwoo started, hearing Mingyu’s quick yet deep inhale of breath through his teeth at what was about to be mentioned. “Just yesterday you asked if we could move in and get a puppy together, so we can _be a real family_.” Wonwoo mocked, flinching at the finger that jabbed him in the side of the ribs.

”You’re far too lucky that I love you, Jeon Wonwoo.” Mingyu rolled his eyes, but sank further into Wonwoo’s side comfortably.

”I love you too, ‘Gyu.” Wonwoo teased, Mingyu just smiled warmly, feeling himself melt into Wonwoo’s soft pats to his head.

"Good," he hummed, taking hold of Wonwoo’s hand and lacing their (slightly sweaty) fingers together.

Maybe Mingyu didn't hate horror games so much after all, especially if it granted him this kind of ending.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross and bad and i probably didn’t proofread this right lmao oh well im in a meanie mood (when am i not) so take it i dont want it thanks
> 
> also the title made me laugh leave me ALONE
> 
> come yell at me about feelings and meanie on twt ! @mnhao


End file.
